Odc.13 Wyzwanie na morzu
Chris: Poprzednio w mieście totalnej porażki wróciła wredna Heather stawiając wszystko do góry nogami. W trzech różnych wyzwaniach już jednak tyle szczęścia nie miała i ostatecznie to ona pożegnała się po raz drugi z programem. Kto dzisiaj odpadnie? Przekonacie się tego za chwilę w Mieście Totalnej porażki. Courtney: Co za szczęście że nie ma tej wstrętnej Heather. Trent: No racja, przerażała mnie. Noah: Dajcie spokój, nie była taka zła. Gwen: Zamknij się. Chris: Szybciorem na dół, mamy kolejny pracowity dzień. Bridgette: Racja, my mamy. Chris: No tak, ja jak zwykle będę się wylegiwał w moim mięciutkim łóżku z pizzą, a was czeka kolejne wyzwanie. Gwen: No daj spokój, drugi raz nas wzywasz o 3 nad ranem. Chris: No i co? I tak zaraz wracam do łóżka. Wy niestety nie, dzisiaj obejdziecie się beze mnie, za to pod opieką szefa. Beth: Pod opieką? Chyba żartujesz. Chris: No może trochę przesadzam. Szef zaraz tu przyjdzie i przedstawi wam zasady dzisiejszego wyzwania. Nara. Cody: I znowu nas zostawił. Chef Hatchet: Za mną dzieciaki, nie ma chwili do stracenia. Duncan: Żartujesz co nie? Chef Hatchet: Czy wyglądam Ci na żartoiwnisia? 20 pompek! Duncan: Wyluzuj... Chef Hatchet: 30 pompek! Tyler: Ostry jest. Chef Hatchet: Coś mówiłeś? Tyler: Ależ skąd, ja... Chef Hatchet: 20 pompek!!! Dobra weźmy się za zadanie. Idziemy na otwarte morze... Bridgette: Będę mogła poserfować? Chef Hatchet: Ależ skąd, będziecie płynęli jachtami. Dobierzcie się w pary, każdy dostanie statek. Courtney: Ja będe z Gwen. Trent: Ja z Geoffem. Bridgette: Ja będę z Beth. Tyler: Ja pójde do Codiego. DJ: Ja zostaje w parze z panem miasiaczkiem. Duncan: No to nikt inny mi nie został, chodź tu ty kujonie. Chef Hatchet: Rozumiem że dobraliście się w pary. Tam są łudki z numerkami. W jedynce będą Courtney i Gwen, w dwójce Trent i Geoff, w trójce Duncan i Noah, w czwórce Bridgette i Beth, w piątce DJ. DJ: I pan misiaczek. Chef Hatchet: Tak tak, a w szóstce Tyler z Codym. Cody: Świetnie to ruszamy. Chef Hatchet: Ja będę was obserwował z helikoptera jako komentator. Pierwsi na mecie dostaną nietykalność, a cała reszta będzie zagrożono i będzie można na nich głosować. Beth: O, to warto dzisiaj powalczyć. Bridgette: Musimy się dobrze spisać. Duncan: Lepiej się nie ociągaj kujonie, nie chcę przez ciebie wylecieć. DJ: Panie misiaczku, mamy wreszcie dobrą szansę by wygrać. Courtney: Chcesz wygrać z tą nędzną przytulanką? DJ: Nie zwracajmy na nie uwagi. Chef Hatchet: Zająć pozycję, 3...2...1...Ekhu, akhu, akhu...kłaczek. No dobra, startujcie! Cody: Mam już dosyć tego reality show. Tyler: Myślisz że ja nie? Cody: W sumie racja. Gwen: Zajmiemy dobrą pozycję po starcie, jest szansa, możemy być nietykalne. Geoff: Nic z tego, to my wygramy, nie trent? Trent: No jasne, brałem udizał w mistrzostwach regatowych w Kanadzie, nikt ze mną nie ma szans. DJ: Panie misiaczku, ty się zajmij sterburtą, ja rozłoże żagle. Duncan: Już nawet ja mam nad nim przewagę. Noah: Chciałeś powiedzieć, my. Duncan: Eee...nie, nie chciałem. On na serio nie ma szans. Beth: Zdaje się że prowadzimy. Bridgette: Chyba tak. Chef Hatchet: czwórka na prowadzeniu, ale jedynka szybciorem ich dogania. Na trzecim miejscu dwójka. Duncan: Mózgowcu, wymyśl coś. Noah: Nie ma mowy, nie jestem stworzony do pracy fizycznej. Duncan: Objecuję Ci że jeśli nie wygramy, to wylecisz stąd z porządnego kopniaka. Chef Hatchet: Dwójka przyspiesza i stopniowo dogania jedynkę. Czwórka na prowadzeniu. Na szarym końcu wlecze się piątka i trójka. Geoff: Mamy wygraną jak w banku. Trent: Tak, ale trzeba jeszcze przegonić dziweczyny. Geoff: O to się nie martw. Beth: Chłopaki nas doganiają. Bridgette: To czas przyspieszyć. Rozwiń wszystkie żagle. Chef Hatchet: Dwójka dogania czwórkę. Trochę w tyle została jedynka i szóstka, dalej trójka i na końcu piątka. DJ: Yhhh, panie misisaczku pomóż mi, nie mam siły. Rozumiem, nie chcesz ze mną rozmawiać. Geoff: Zaraz będziemy prowadzić, ziom. Trent: Już prowadzimy stary. Mamy nad nimi przewagę. Courtney: O nie, nie mogę nie zdobyć nietykalności. Musimy przyspieszyć, eee szefie ile jeszcze do mety?! Chef Hatchet: Pół godziny drogi! Gwen: Świetnie, nie mamy szans. Beth: Jesteśmy drugie, ale co nam to da? Bridgette: Nie marudź, jeszcze ich wyprzedzimy. Chef hatchet: Na prowadzeniu nadal dwójka, potem czwórka i jedynka. Tyler: Stary, jesteśmy na środku, jak przyspieszyć? Cody: Pare dobrych obliczeń i...zwiń czwarty żagiel i rozwiń pozostałe, przy tej sile wiatru to nam da przewagę. Tyler: Robi się kapitanie. Cody: Uhuuu, czujesz ten wiatr? Tyler: O tak, pędzimy na mete stary. Gwen: Co jest, co oni...? Cody: Nara. Courtney: Moje włosy, dzisiaj je czesałam. Ach, nie daruję im tego. Beth: Ej, widzisz to? Bridgette: Co? Tyler: Już po was, nie macie szans. Bridgette: Co do...? Beth: Eh, to może się poddamy? Bridgette: Zamknij się! Cody: Ojć, wiatr przestaje wiać. Tyler: Co to znaczy? Cody: Że zwijasz teraz najwyższy żagiel a pozostawiasz reszte. Tyler: Troszkę przyspieszamy, ale lekko. Geoff: Ej, patrz tam. Czy to nie Cody i Tyler? Trent: Rzeczywiście. Ale są za wolni żeby nas prześcignąć. Duncan: Weź się do roboty, bo się nie pozbierasz po wyzwaniu. Noah: No dobra. Rozwiń żagle i licz na powiew wiatru. Duncan: Oby to coś dało, na twoje szczęście. Noah: Nie martw się, ostatni nie będziemy. DJ: Panie misiaczku, czemu nic nie mówisz? Jesteśmy przyjaciółmi. Duncan: Racja, to jest żałosne. Chef Hatchet: Na prowadzeniu dwójka za nimi szóstka i czwórka, niżej jedynka i trójka, a piątka jakieś 10 metów od brzegu. DJ: Ehhh... Duncan: O, przyspieszamy. Noah: No widzisz, licz na to że ich dogonimy. Duncan: Nara dziewczyny. Courtney: Aaaaaa...wracajcie tu, nie mogę być ostatnia. Noah: Ostatni jest DJ. Tyler: Ej, nas też ktoś dogania. Cody: Nie martw się, tam jest meta. Możemy wyprzedzić Geoffa i Trenta. Będziemy nietykalni. Trent: O nie nic z tego. My będziemy pierwsi. Duncan: Zobaczymy, jeszcze my włączamy się do gry. Tyler: Nie ma tak łatwo. A macie. Duncan: Nie wolno rzucać wiosłem, ał... Noah: To po nas. Geoff: Już prawie wygraliśmy. Cody: Zaraz to my wygramy. Chef Hatchet: I na prowadzeniu jest dwójka, a goni ich szóstka...już prawie meta...iii...jest mamy zwycięzce!!! Chociaż nie. Jest remis. Cody: Co? Geoff: Co? Chef Hatchet: Remis. Trent: To znaczy że będzie dogrywka? Chef hatchet: Nie, nie będzie potrzebna. Ogłaszam, że cała czwórka jest bezpieczna. Tyler: Juhuuu. Geoff: O tak, tak się bawimy. Chef Hatchet: Reszta odda głosy i spotkamy się wiczorem. Przemyślenia zawodników: Duncan: Noah stąd wypada, nie ma innej możliwości. Beth: Głosuję na Duncana, nie jest bezpieczny, za to wkurzający. Cody: Jestem bezpieczny, głosuję na Duncana. Tyler: Smak zwycięstwa jest wielki. Głosuję na Duncana. Bridgette: Głosuję na Beth. Niby ją lubię, ale dzisiaj się nie popisała. Noah: Głosuję na Duncana. Geoff: Głos na DJa, nie podoba mi się jego zachowanie. DJ: Panie misiaczku, nie udało ci się dzisiaj nic. Ale i tak cię lubię. Głosuję na Gwen. Trent: Głosuję na Beth. Brzydka i zarozumiała. Niech stąd spada. Gwen: Głosuję na Courtney. Jest moją przyjaciółką, ale tego jej rządzenia nie zniosę. Courtney: Głosuję na DJa, całkowicie zgupiał przez tą przytulankę. Chef Hatchet: Chris się wyleguję...ekhm, to znaczy ciężko pracuje, więc ja go zastąpię. Geoff, Trent, tyler i Cody. Wygraliście i jesteście bezpieczni. Łapcie odznaki. Następnie bezpieczna jest Bridgette. Bridgette: Tak. Chef Hatchet: Gwen, ty również jesteś bezpieczna. Gwen: Juhu. Chef Hatchet: Noah i Courteny, łapcie odznaki zostajecie. Courtney: Fiuuu... Duncan: No nie! Chef hatchet: Beth, DJ i Duncan, wy zostaliście. DJ, jesteś bezpieczny. DJ: O tak. Chef Hatchet: Uwielbiam takei chwile. Ostatnia odznaka wędruje do...Beth. Beth: Juhuuu... Duncan: Co? O nie, jak to możliwe, z resztą nieważne, spadam stąd. Chef Hatchet: Tak, tak spadaj stąd mały. Nie będę owijał w bawełne więc żegnajcie i bądźcie ze mną w Mieście Totalnej Porażki.